1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an input aiding apparatus and an input aiding method for supporting the operation of inputting numbers or characters sequentially in a plurality of input columns displayed in a predetermined array.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, digital broadcasting has become the mainstream in recent years. In the digital broadcasting, or especially, at the time of receiving data broadcasting, a user is often required to input a postal code of a specified area in order to acquire the information on the specified area or a plurality of numbers and characters in order to answer a question from a viewer.
In such a case, the user inputs numbers or characters sequentially in a plurality of input columns displayed in a predetermined array on the screen. In the process, the numbers or characters, even if continuous, are required to be input one by one. Under the circumstances, therefore, the input operation is very bothersome for the user.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-237830 discloses a technique using input means including rotation means and joystick means, in which the information for data input is sequentially displayed on a child screen by the operation of the rotation means, and the data input is determined by the joystick means, thereby realizing the operation to input numbers with a remote controller having no number buttons.